dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
James Doakes
Sergeant James Doakes (or simply Doakes) is a main character in Showtime's series DEXTER. Doakes was a strong-willed Sergeant within Miami Metro Homicide. He acted as both a detective and a supervisor at any given crime scene. He often partnered with Sergeant Angel Batista and Officer Debra Morgan, while dealing with forensics on scene, namely Dexter Morgan and Vince Masuka. His direct supervisor (and close friend) was Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta, with whom he had previously been partners for over two years. Description Doakes was an African-American who kept his head shaved and had a mustache. He stood roughly at 5 foot, 8 inches, weighed about 200 pounds, and had a defined, muscular build. His attire usually consisted of corporate casual clothing, rarely being seen outside of dress pants and polo T-Shirts, which he kept tucked in. When the occasion called for it, he'd don a full suit or a fine dress jacket in attending events. Doakes often wore gun straps over his shirt. A couple of times, he wore a black sleeveless undershirt and a red open shirt over top. Almost all of his dress pants were dark in color, usually gray to pure black. However, at times, he was shown wearing khakis. Personality Sergeant Doakes' keen instinct could pinpoint trouble and see the dark side of people. He was the only one in Season One and Season Two who believed that Dexter Morgan had a dangerous side. He even told Dexter that he gave him the "creeps." He often stared suspiciously at Dexter. At one point, Doakes began to tail Dexter, feeling that he was connected to the The Ice Truck Killer. When he followed Dexter to The Shipping Yard, Doakes confronted him directly, which resulted in a brief fight. Doakes seldom smiled, although he did lighten up around his former partner (and former lover), Maria LaGuerta. He also grew to consider Debra as a friend. With others, he often displayed his quick-temper and strong vocabulary. Doakes rarely interacted with coworkers beyond a tolerable association. He treated Dexter like a criminal, was dismissive of Masuka's humor, and gave orders with the intent of pursuing justice with no derailment. He did his best to maintain a hard exterior that nobody could penetrate. Season Two saw Doakes obsessing over Dexter. Ultimately, this led Doakes to land in hot water at work. He even became the prime suspect as The Bay Harbor Butcher when Dexter's blood slides were found in his car by the FBI. Background James Doakes was born on 10 March 1962 to Mr. and Mrs. Doakes. Much of Doakes' earlier life is unknown although he may have had a rough childhood as his father was an abusive man working as a butcher (this would later on fuel his status as a prime suspect for the Bay Harbor Butcher). Prior to joining Miami Metro, Doakes was employed as an Operative in the United States Army Rangers. The Rangers are a Special Operations unit in the Army that handles sensitive assignments. Doakes was part of a Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment that conducted deep recon missions. Doakes was married to and later divorced a woman. He confessed to Curtis Barnes that if he hadn't left her, he might have ended up killing her. Flashbacks * "Surprise, Motherfucker!" Dexter Morgan is working in his lab when a smiling Sergeant Doakes announces himself by saying, "Surprise Motherfucker!" Dexter looks up and smiles back at him, suggesting that the two were on good terms early in their work relationship. Doakes asks about his report involving a dead woman named Mary King. Dexter informs him that the woman was stabbed 26 times in which the first stab pierced her heart. As Dexter starts to comment on who did it, Doakes interrupts and says, "They were making a fucking point." Doakes: "This is our third vic." Dexter: "Any suspects?" Doakes: "Walter Munro. Fucker's crazy. Thinks he's some kind of philosopher or some shit. Always scribbling his fucked up thoughts in his journals." Dexter: "The victims are all prostitutes, the wounds suggest the same weapon, and it is consistent with a single killer." Doakes: "The thing is, he's crazy but he's smart too. I can never get anything on him." Doakes looks up to see Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta standing outside the room motioning to him. He tells Dexter to hold up and walks out to meet her, asking what's up. Maria says it's about what they talked about earlier, handing him a key (likely her key to his apartment). Doakes pleads with Maria, asking if she at least wants to think about this. She shakes her head while regretfully smiling, and walks off, leaving Doakes to reflect on the relationship he just lost. This marks the moment that Doakes and LaGuerta stopped seeing one another. Doakes is embarrassed when he notices Dexter nearby watching the two break up. "Oh shit, Morgan! I didn't even know you were there. You're like invisible," Doakes stammers. Later, another prostitute is found dead on a dock and Sergeant Doakes and Dexter are investigating the scene. "Looks like you spun a goddamn web!," Doakes remarks as he observes Dexter's blood-spatter strings that outline how a person was murdered. Doakes asks if they can pin this on Monroe or not, and Dexter begins to describe the murder, step-by-step. The way that Dexter smiles and excitedly details every key movement bothers Doakes. When Dexter finishes with a huge grin is on his face, Doakes confronts him, saying that he likes this "blood shit" a little too much. Dexter replies that he's just doing his job. Angrily, Doakes orders him to wipe the "fucking smile" off his face and help find the creep who did this. As Dexter continues to work, Doakes suspiciously watches Dexter out of the corner of his eye. Some time passes and Walter Munro disappears, giving Doakes the slip. Dexter arrives at work with a box of Sadie's Donuts for his fellow workers as per regular routine. Masuka warns Dexter that Doakes is in a bad mood. First, the "Lieutenant" dumped Doakes, then the Prostitute Killer went missing. After most of the donuts are picked off by officers, Dexter approaches Doakes and offers him one. Doakes responds rudely, saying that he doesn't want a "fucking donut" but he quickly apologizes. He tells Dexter that he isn't the one disturbing him, but LaGuerta. Dexter makes a mistake by quoting, "Never jump the fence if you're not willing to face what's on the other side." Doakes looks up and asks where he heard that phrase. Dexter states that a "friend" said it to him in a "moment of stress" (likely Monroe on Dexter's kill table). Doakes retorts, "Bullshit. You don't have any friends." He then opens his desk and takes out a journal. Doakes proves that what Dexter said is a direct quote from the journal of Walter Munro, and it has been locked up in his desk for a couple weeks, after he obtained it on a warrant to search his place. Dexter: "Heh...that's a weird coincidence." Doakes: "Fuck coincidences, I don't believe in them." Dexter: "Anyway, I should..." (Doakes then interrupts him as Dexter tries to leave." Doakes: "There's something off about you Morgan. I should have seen it before. The fake smile, the donuts. You don't even walk like a normal person, you glide. Like a fucking lizard on ice. It's all a fucking act...and I ain't buying it." Dexter laughs for a second, saying that he thinks Doakes is overreacting, but Doakes only moves closer. Doakes: "You're hiding something. And one day I'm gonna figure out what it is. You are one creep motherfucker." Dexter briefly looks Doakes in the eye and then walks away, as Doakes stares after him. This interaction clinches Doakes' dislike and suspicion of Dexter Morgan, leading into the start of the Ice Truck Killer Case and beyond. Season One * "Dexter" Dexter Morgan is spinning around in his chair, surrounded by blood spatter photos, when Sergeant James Doakes announces himself to get Dexter's attention by rudely asking, "Where the hell you been?” Doakes tosses photos of the Hotel Cokehead Murders upon Dexter's desk that show a bloodied couple carved up by a blade. Dexter looks them over and concludes that this "hallmark-looking couple" didn't die at the hands of a professional. He compares the messy blood spatter on the walls to a finger painting. Doakes, unamused, tells Dexter that he gives him the "fucking creeps." Dexter acknowledges this and apologizes with a smile. When Doakes responds with "Fuck you," Dexter is slightly puzzled, and merely says, “Okay.” Frustrated, Doakes demands Dexter's analysis on the blood spatter, asking if Dexter thinks he's there to invite him to his nephew's bris. Dexter sarcastically tells Doakes that he didn't know he was Jewish. Doakes orders him to shut the fuck up, grab a crayon, and write his report. Doakes relates what happened to the drug dealer and girl: "Rival dealer came in. Two scumbags slashed to hell. Dealer stole the drugs. Wham-bam, done. And I don't give a shit what you say, 'cause that's what happened and that's who I'm looking for." He then demands eye-contact from Dexter, while making the comment, "We are looking for a motherfucking thief dealer, you got it?" Dexter says, “Okay. Sure...I guess." Dexter confirms that he'll get over there to do his sweep of the crime scene, with Doakes permitting him to do so (though in the typical vulgar way). He says that he wants that blood report quick, before giving one last cold stare at Dexter leading to him walking off. Dexter sits at his desk for a moment, watching Doakes walk away and then turn to glare at Dexter with a look of suspicion...one Dexter questions (in his mind) on why in a building full of cops, is Doakes the only one that gets the creeps from him? Little did Dexter realize that due to LaGuerta ending her relationship with Doakes and then the mishap with the Prostitute Killer Investigation some time before, he actually gave Doakes a "peak" behind the mask by letting his "true side" slip through and Doakes' keen instincts picked up on it instantly. After Dexter does survey the area and determines his own analysis of the murder (believing that the target was the woman and the motive is that of an ex-boyfriend, not some drug dealer), he continues to follow his own interest into a new serial killer in town, while heading towards the briefing room to hear case details. As he stands outside he notices the widow of Mike Donovan grieving over his disappearance, asking himself if he covered all his tracks like he usually does. Doakes appears behind him, asking if he gets off on that...watching a woman in tears and asks "what's your thing, psycho?" Dexter explains that he's just here on his way to the Briefing. Doakes says he has no business in there, before spotting Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta walking by with Detective Angel Batista. He says "this fucking guy doesn't belong", claiming that he's still waiting on Dexter's spatter report on the Cokehead Murders. LaGuerta gives the ok for Dexter to attend, wanting his input and tells Doakes that she'll go over the case with them after the briefing...thus allowing Dexter to follow her inside. Doakes gives an disgruntled expression before following the rest inside. (Note: this is one of the few times that Doakes is seen wearing a business suit, also an odd occasion as this briefing room is only ever used in this episode outside of promotions to higher ranks and commendations). Doakes sits in on this briefing, not providing any input though is seen sitting in front of Debra Morgan as she nervously delivers her idea about refrigerated trucks involving this investigation. He does glance up at her when LaGuerta makes a sarcastic remark on the trucks "as in Ice Cream trucks." After the meeting, LaGuerta signals for Dexter to head into her office to meet about the investigation. Doakes continues to push his own theory on it involving drugs, while Dexter continues to pursue his own theory that it was a crime of passion. He states that the drug dealer was killed quickly to be gotten out of the way while the killer took his time slashing up the woman, indicating that there was a personal relationship between the two and he suggests that it was likely an ex-boyfriend. Doakes is dismissive of the idea but LaGuerta believes him, something that dumbfounds Doakes. She tells Doakes to follow up on it and this pisses him off (though he holds himself in due to being in her presence). He stands up as Dexter examines the pictures and tells him "I'm watching you motherfucker" before walking off. * "Crocodile" Doakes is later seen at the scene where Dexter was tracking the The Ice Truck Killer in his Refrigerated Truck, having the head of one of his victims tossed on Dexter's windshield. He is shown talking to Debra Morgan, who looks over at her brother with Doakes doing the same and Dexter simply smiles, giving a thumbs up. LaGuerta visits with him and says that Doakes picked up the killer in the murders, saying Dexter was right and it was the boyfriend after all. She says that of course Doakes still hates him regardless though. At an undetermined point time, Doakes began seeing a married woman named Kara Simmons whose husband Ricky Simmons was an undercover cop working for Miami Metro Police Department. This love affair was sparked by Ricky's insistence to stay within a drug ring owned by Carlos Guerrero, a rich Cuban-American which the police have been trying to take down for some while but they could never get enough evidence to use against him. Unfortunately for Kara, her husband was not careful enough in covering his secret. Ricky was murdered, thrown from atop a bridge where he died upon hitting the ground. It was made to appear like a suicide but apparently he had a struggle before being thrown off, as he was able to take a bite of human skin off his attacker in the conflict. His body is subject to a crime investigation by Detective Angel Batista and (for some reason) Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta who oversee the area. Dexter Morgan arrives to give his input, saying that based on the blood spatter he had to have fallen from at least a 60 foot drop (which was too short for the Eastbound Crossway, which was only forty feet). He soon discovers a piece of human flesh in the victim's mouth, which results in a "death rattle" (what appears to be a corpse coughing up blood) that sprays blood on Dexter's face. Doakes is first seen storming into the main offices of Miami Metro Homicide, even ignoring Angel Batista as he offers him some case files. LaGuerta walks in with an ID on the victim, stating that it was Ricky Simmons and tells everyone that he was a cop. This puts the mood of the rest of the department in shambles, something Dexter takes note of as Doakes can be seen reacting in his own way (though mostly in frustrated anger). It's uncertain if Doakes had already known about this prior or if he was the one who delivered the info on the ID, so the reason for his storming through the office is unknown. He goes with LaGuerta to make a "next of kin" notification to Ricky's wife, something that LaGuerta finds odd. She asks him why he decided to go considering back in their days as partners, he would make every excuse in the book to get out of one. He states that he knew Ricky from the station's softball team and that he was a good cop, however his real reason is revealed shortly. As they approach the door, there is no answer and Doakes happens to look in through the blinds noticing something that immediately results in him saying "motherfuck!" The two bash open the door, guns in hand as they survey the place with Doakes telling LaGuerta to call it in. They both find Kara Simmons lying on the floor, covered in blood unable to move. Doakes moves in close, as LaGuerta investigates the house...calmly whispering to her that "It's James," hinting at their personal relationship. He tries to comfort her, slowly working his way into possibly picking her up but is hesitant due to her wounds. Later on Batista can be seen standing over the crime scene (where Kara has already been moved to a hospital) saying just how "fucked up" it all was, while Dexter just idly comments on it. Captain Thomas Matthews arrives, after getting off the phone with someone confirming that Ricky had been undercover in Carlos Guerrero's family for about ten months and everything was going fine. He said that after this event (Ricky's death and then attacking his family), that Guerrero's gone and pissed off the entire police department. As he walks off, Doakes asks if there's any word on the wife, and LaGuerta says she should be in surgery. * "Popping Cherry" To be added * "Let's Give the Boy a Hand" To be added * "Love American Style" To be added * "Return to Sender" To be added * "Circle of Friends" To be added * "Shrink Wrap" To be added * "Father Knows Best" To be added * "Seeing Red" To be added * "Truth Be Told" To be added * "Born Free" To be added Season Two * "It's Alive" Doakes spends every night tailing Dexter, convinced he is up to something. He follows Dexter to the bowling alley and sits at the bar staring at him for hours. After more than a month, Doakes grows frustrated and occasionally leaves Dexter alone but only for a single night. * "Waiting to Exhale" To be added * "An Inconvenient Lie" After finding Dexter attending a Narcotics Anonymous meeting, Doakes erroneously believes that Dexter is a drug addict. However, Doakes' false conclusion works in Dexter's favor, as he believes Dexter's (nonexistent) drug addiction is caused by work-related stress which, as Doakes recounts, led many policemen down the same path. Feeling sympathetic towards Dexter, he apparently ends his stalking, but not before telling him to "stay clean." * "See-Through" To be added * "The Dark Defender" To be added * "Dex, Lies, and Videotape" To be added * "That Night, a Forest Grew" Eventually, he realizes Dexter was lying about having an addiction, and stalks him once more. Eventually his erratic behavior towards Dexter gets him fired after some subtle manipulation. * "Morning Comes" He eventually comes to suspect Dexter of even greater crimes as Lundy points out one of the Butcher's victims was let off due to some bad blood work. * "Resistance Is Futile" By placing a GPS on Dexter's boat he stumbles upon Dexter's secret (that Dexter was The Bay Harbor Butcher), but not before Frank Lundy makes Doakes his prime suspect as the Butcher after finding Dexter's blood slides in Doakes' car. Doakes attempts to apprehend Dexter himself in the Everglades, but he is overwhelmed by Dexter's physical abilities and captured. Dexter locks him in Jimenez's cabin. * "There's Something About Harry" Dexter continues to frame Doakes as the Butcher. * "Left Turn Ahead" To be added * "The British Invasion" Tragically for Doakes, Lila West located the cabin where Doakes was locked up. After finding out that Dexter is the BHB, she decided to help him out by leaving Doakes to suffer in an explosion by igniting propane tanks. Doakes tried his very best to escape, but was caught up by the blast, later identified via his ruined corpse's dental records and ultimately died as the Bay Harbor Butcher (though the blood slide that was found at Travis Marshall's crime scene later proved that Doakes was blameless) Doakes' Death Doakes' charred remains are found along with the dismembered body of Jose Garza, which convinces the FBI that Doakes was the Bay Harbor Butcher. As a result, his funeral is largely unattended, with the exception of LaGuerta, Doakes' mother and two of his sisters, and Dexter, who sat discretely in the back with a part of him thoughtfully mourning the loss of another person who seemed to understand him. Though the two never admit they see eye to eye, the conversations between Dexter and Doakes while he is imprisoned show the two did seem to understand each other. Doakes, much like Dexter, justified killing people by their previous actions, such as the Haitian death squad member that Doakes shot in season one. Though Dexter taunts Doakes by saying this makes him a killer like his other victims, his refusal to kill Doakes himself showed that he believed that Doakes's killings were equally justified. Season Seven * "Are You...?" While the Bay Harbor Butcher Case, for the most part, remained in the dark following its closure, the events preceding the Doomsday Killer Case lead Captain Maria LaGuerta to the crime scene of Travis Marshall. It is at this crime scene that she finds a discarded blood slide among the ashes of the burned Church, leading her to reopen the case. She believes the Bay Harbor Butcher is still alive, and feels that in solving the case, she can at last clear the name of James Doakes. (Later, Lieutenant Debra Morgan also becomes involved in the investigation due to the fact that she caught her brother, Dexter Morgan, in the act of killing Travis Marshall.) * "Surprise, Motherfucker!" Doakes reappears in flashbacks and repeats the catchphrase often associated with him. Victims While in the military, Doakes killed several people, indicated when he said, "It's been more than two," in response to LaGuerta questioning how he can be fine with killing two people. During the series, however, he only kills two people. Direct Victims * At least three people (mentioned in "Morning Comes") * Jacques Bayard ("Father Knows Best") * Curtis Barnes ("See-Through') Indirect Victims * While being used as a bait in an ambush for Carlos Guerrero and his thugs, Doakes pushed one of them into the line of fire, likely killing him (as he was shot in the heart). ("Let's Give the Boy a Hand") *Esteban and Teo Famosa - Doakes assisted Dexter Morgan in killing them. He first distracting the two first with talking (which allowed Dexter to sneak into cabin and kill Esteban). He then threw cocaine in the face of Teo which allowed Dexter to shoot him in the heart. ("Left Turn Ahead?) Attempted Victim * Dexter Morgan (wounded in a thigh) ("Resistance Is Futile") Alleged Victims Doakes was framed by Dexter Morgan as The Bay Harbor Butcher and so he is generally believed by the public to be a vigilante serial killer with an impressive kill count of 48: Dexter's first blood slide box of 46 victims, plus Ken Olson, Jose Garza. Since LaGuerta connected Santos Jimenez's disappearance to the Bay Harbor Butcher Case, if proved, it would have raised Doakes' count to 49 murders. Witnessed Deaths * Jose Garza - Killed by Dexter ("There's Something About Harry") * Esteban and Teo Famosa - Killed by Dexter ("Left Turn Ahead") Quotes Most of Doakes most famous quotes have to do with curse words, as such he is the second most famous character for swear words (vastly behind the creative Debra Morgan). He is however very notable for his constant use of the term "Motherfucker." * Doakes to Dexter: "Surprise Motherfucker!" ("Born Free") * Doakes: (mouths the words just before his death): "MOTHERFUCKER" * Doakes to Dexter as he and Detective Pullman watch Dexter's expression as he observes a dead victim: "You getting a goddamn hard-on there Morgan?" * Doakes to Dexter, after arresting Jeremy Downs: "Your instincts are always dead on when it comes to killers. Why is that?" * Doakes to Dexter: "Oh, and you owe me a new Michelin, you motherfucker." * Doakes to Dexter: "Stop grinning like a fucking psycho and get back to work!" * Doakes to Masuka: "Masuka! What did I say about the fucking rats?!" - in response to Masuka's paranoia about rat diseases. Related Pages * Cabin in the Everglades * James Doakes' Apartment * United Methodist Church Novels In the novels, James Doakes is known as Albert Doakes, though plays considerably the same role. The prime differences between James and Albert is that Albert is still alive in the Dexter Book Series. However, his body is debilitated from the condition Dr. Danco left him He must act out his suspicions on Dexter with general threats, as he is physically harmless. "Albert" served in El Salvador with the U.S. Marine Corps alongside Kyle Chutsky and Dr. Danco. Dexter believes that Doakes has a "Dark Passenger" of his own, and deals with it by being as violent as he legally can in his job. After LaGuerta's murder at the end of Darkly Dreaming Dexter, Doakes believes Dexter was the killer, and tails Dexter in Dearly Devoted Dexter, intending to "catch him in the act." Instead, Doakes himself is captured by "Dr. Danco", who tortures him by removing his feet, hands, and tongue. In Dexter in the Dark, Doakes returns briefly, but cannot communicate. In Dexter by Design, Doakes is able to speak through a speech box, and he warns Dexter that he is still watching him. Doakes attempts to intimidate Dexter again in Dexter is Delicious, after noticing the smell of decomposing material coming from Dexter's car. he is embarrassed by Dexter when it is revealed to be a bag of Lily Anne's diapers that Dexter had forgotten to throw away earlier. He hasn't appeared since. Erik King, who plays Doakes in the TV series, joked in an interview that, in the second book,, his character becomes "a stub." Dexter: The Game Sergeant Doakes appears in the game working on Robert Marelli's case and an earlier Cokehead Murders Case. With no solid leads, he is assisted by Dexter Morgan in the investigation, although he is reluctant to work with Dexter. Trivia * He is one of the few characters that could effectively see behind Dexter's mask. This eventually led to him discovering that Dexter was The Bay Harbor Butcher (although Dexter was able to pin the blame on Doakes, and the legend died with him. Later, LaGuerta reopened the investigation after she discovered a dropped Blood Slide at Travis Marshall's crime scene, but her attempt to clear Doakes' name failed with her death, and Doakes remained marked as the Butcher. * While not being a serial killer per se, Doakes (barely) legally murdered Jacques Bayard vigilante style, and he also twice distracted criminals in order to push them into the line of fire. * Debra learned, and LaGuerta figured out, that Dexter framed Doakes for being the Bay Harbor Butcher, but Dexter was never once accused of killing Doakes to cover his tracks. Not even by Laguerta, although she did say to Dexter, "He's dead because of you." * Doakes was the only main antagonist to whom Dexter referred to as "archenemy"http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1013984/quotes?item=qt0335764 ("The Dark Defender"). Even though Doakes died at the end of Season Two, he still appeared two times after his death (via flashbacks and a spin-off). His actions impacted Maria LaGuerta which almost caused Dexter's downfall in Season Seven. Even after being killed, Brian Moser had a similar impact on Dexter's life. Note: In the novels, Albert Doakes was proclaimed an archenemy in a similar fashion. * Doakes had a picture of a young boy in a baseball uniform posed with a bat on his desk in "Crocodile." It's unknown if this was young Doakes, his nephew, or possibly a son. However, no children are referred to from his previous relationship(s). * Sergeant Doakes is one of the most popular characters in the series, often subject to many fan wishes for his return. Most of his fame comes from his quotes and extreme suspicion of Dexter Morgan and, as such, he is sometimes viewed as a comical character rather than the serious one. * Doakes was the most muscular member of Miami Metro Homicide, although Dexter could be argued as physically more fit from an athletic standpoint. The only person to ever dwarf Doakes was Little Chino, who not only stood much taller than Doakes, but had a much more muscular frame. * Doakes was a trained special ops soldier with the ability to shoot two bullets fast enough to penetrate the rib cage in such close proximity that it appeared as if just one shot was fired. This was demonstrated on Curtis Barnes. * Doakes is the only main antagonist to be killed by another main antagonist. * The Season Seven episode "Surprise, Motherfucker!" is a reference to the iconic line made by Doakes to Dexter in "Born Free." * Doakes is the first main antagonist of the series to have appeared in a previous season. Characters Suspicious of Dexter * James Doake'''s is the first character in the series to be suspicious of Dexter Morgan, making this clear in his very first appearance. * '''FBI Special Agent Frank Lundy during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case. Lundy never openly admits his suspicion of Dexter, unlike Doakes. Ultimately, Lundy sides with the forensic evidence against Doakes following his death: * Detective Joey Quinn becomes increasingly suspicious of Dexter following Rita's murder. He soon develops an obsession in learning about Dexter's activities, openly confronting Dexter on multiple occasions. * [[Stan Liddy|'Stan Liddy']] is hired by Quinn to investigate Dexter because Quinn's fixation is risky among his superiors. Liddy (who recently lost his job due to an internal affairs fiasco) was the perfect man to hunt Dexter. He was probably the closest to figuring out Dexter and capturing him. However, Liddy loses his life in a struggle (when he attempts to force a confession out of Dexter). Quinn's drops his suspicions of Dexter when he is cleared by Dexter for Liddy's murder. * [[Debra Morgan|'Debra Morgan']], watches him kill Travis Marshall. After this event, her suspicion starts to form as to whether Dexter told the truth about him "snapping." When she discovers his Kill Tools in his apartment, as well as the Prosthetic Hand from the Ice Truck Killer Case (that was stolen from evidence), she confronts him, finally learning the truth that he is a serial killer. * Captain Maria LaGuerta reopens the the Bay Harbor Butcher Case in Season Seven after discovering a blood slide at Travis Marshall's crime scene. After her investigation hits a few dead ends, she delves deeper into the case concerning the Bay Harbor Butcher. She finds Dexter's name on a list of boat owners who rented slips at Coral Cove Marina. She enlists former Deputy Chief Thomas Matthews' help to continue the investigation in secret. Dexter manages to throw them off his trail by framing Doakes once more, by storing sheets of plastic in a boat shed, along with a set of knives dropped in the bay - one of which has degraded blood on it and Doakes' fingerprints. The investigation climbs to an extreme when LaGuerta lures Dexter by using his mother's murderer, Hector Estrada. After Estrada is granted parole with LaGuerta's assistance, Dexter hunts him. Dexter avoids being caught by LaGuerta by mere seconds, but LaGuerta discovers the kill room. In the finale of Season Seven, Dexter learns from Debra that LaGuerta has warrants to track Dexter's GPS on the date of Travis Marshall's death, as well as CCTV footage of Debra filling up gas cans not far from the murder scene. Dexter recaptures Estrada and forces him to place a phone call to LaGuerta and lure her back to the shipyard where Dexter first attempted to kill Estrada. Dexter creeps up on LaGuerta and knocks her out with only a half dose of M99, to prevent it from being found in her system. While arranging the scene, Dexter only manages to shoot Estrada in his stab wound before being interrupted by Debra, who arrives there suspecting that Dexter is planning to kill LaGuerta. After an emotional confrontation between Debra and Dexter, with LaGuerta awaking to urge Debra to shoot Dexter. Debra makes her decision and shoots LaGuerta in order to save Dexter. Dexter finishes setting up the scene, and police rule that Estrada and LaGuerta shot each other in a gunfight. Gallery DoakesS1Pic1.png|'Doakes comes to Dexter about the Hotel Cokehead Murders' DoakesS1Pic2.png|'"Why in a building full of cops... is Doakes the only one who gets the creeps from me?"' DoakesS1Pic6.png|'After busting open the door, Doakes finds Kara Simmons' DoakesS1Pic7.png|'Comforting Kara' SurpriseMFS7.png|''"Surprise Motherfucker!"'' - the first chronological instance of this catchphrase DoakesS71.png|'Doakes and Dexter, on good terms,(Flashback from Season Seven)' DoakesSuspicion2.png|''"You are one creep motherfucker!"'' DoakesS75.png|'LaGuerta dumps Doakes' DoakesS72.png|'"You're like invisible"' DoakesS73.png|'Doakes watches Dexter as he strangely and accurately describes how a woman died' DoakesS1Pic3.png|''"What is your thing, psycho?"'' DoakesSuspicion.png|'The first time that Doakes suspects something is off about Dexter DoakesS74.png|'Doakes confronts Dexter about his suspicious behavior' DoakesS1Pic4.png|'Nothing to do with drugs...' DoakesS1Pic5.png|''"I'm watching you motherfucker!"'' DoakesSmile.png|'Doakes's legitimate smile (Let's Give the Boy a Hand)' DoakesAliases.png|'Aliases used by Doakes' DexterDoakes1.png|'Doakes gives Dexter a legitimate smile ("Return to Sender")' 2013-09-01_2136.png|'"You owe me a new Michelin, you motherfucker!"' DoakesS1E3.jpg Doakes.jpg DoakesBodyShot.jpg|'Doakes (when he's suspended by LaGuerta for attacking Dexter)' Masuka and burned corpse of James Doakes.PNG|'Masuka examines Doakes's corpse' 2013-08-23_2018.png|'Dexter attends Doakes' funeral, the only one to do so besides Doakes' family and LaGuerta' TV Appearances Season One *Dexter *Crocodile *Popping Cherry *Let's Give the Boy a Hand *Love American Style *Return to Sender *Circle of Friends *Shrink Wrap *Father Knows Best *Seeing Red *Truth Be Told *Born Free Season Two *It's Alive! *Waiting to Exhale *An Inconvenient Lie *See-Through *The Dark Defender *Dex, Lies, and Videotape *That Night, a Forest Grew *Morning Comes *Resistance is Futile *There's Something About Harry *Left Turn Ahead *The British Invasion (killed) Dexter Early Cuts: All In The Family (Season 3) *Chapter Two (cameo) Season Seven *Surprise, Motherfucker! (flashbacks) References es:James Doakes Category:Has Disambiguation Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Main characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Sergeants Category:Murderers Category:Lawful killers Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Members of Doakes Family Category:Witnesses Category:Attempted to Kill Dexter Category:Long range killers Category:Vigilante killers Category:Framed for murder Category:Framed by Dexter Category:Killed at long range Category:Seen in Thoughts Category:Seen in Flashbacks Category:Thieves & Robbers Category:Attempted Murder Victims Category:Dexter: The Game characters Category:Characters (Early Cuts) Category:Characters (Games) Category:Murder Victims Category:Stalkers Category:Indexter